moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Bitwa o Czarną Toń
Dziewięciu wojowników siedziało wokół ogniska z zamkniętymi oczami. Mieli na sobie tylko przepaski biodrowe i ciała pokryte animalistycznymi tatuażami. „Żarłacze” najlepsi z najlepszych, elita Zakonu Szkarłatnej Rzezi, wojownicy Rekina. Wyszkoleni przez ostatniego członka wymordowanego w boju Klanu Żelaznych Nomadów i jednocześnie ostatniego z „Czarnokrwistych”. Za nimi leżały ich pancerze oraz broń odłożone do czasu rozpoczęcia bitwy o Czarną Toń. - Wojownicy. – Powiedział nagle ich dowódca. Wielki człowiek o białej skórze i włosach, czarnych jak noc oczach i rekinich szczękach. Nowisław Dijrlo. – Zaraz będzie świtać, nadszedł czas na przysięgę. Wszyscy otworzyli oczy i przytaknęli. Byli zimnymi mordercami zrodzonymi by rozlewać krew i wyszkolonymi aby robić to najlepiej jak się tylko da. Teraz mieli się zmierzyć z przeciwnikiem zagrażającym całej Ludzkości, oni samodziewięciu przeciw nieprzeliczonym bestiom Legiona maszerującym na Metropolię. Chronili małą górską przełęcz w której środku znajdowało się bezdenne jezioro. Miejsce święte Klanu Rekina, którego totem do tej pory stoi broniąc przejścia. - Czy wy… - zaczął cicho, jak to miał w zwyczaju. – Wojownicy Rekina, jesteście gotowi stanąć naprzeciw wrogom swego ludu? - Jesteśmy. – odpowiedzieli jednym głosem pochylając głowy. - Czy przysięgacie walczyć z przeważającym nas we wszystkich możliwych aspektach wrogiem i nie wykonać ani jednego kroku w tył póki nie oddacie ostatniego tchu? – popatrzył na twarze podkomendnych, które nie zdradzały żadnych śladów strachu, ani emocji innych niż determinacja. - Przysięgamy. – odpowiedzieli. - Dobrze zatem. – wstał i wziąwszy drewnianą miskę podszedł do niezmąconej tafli Czarnej Toni i nabrał z niej zimnej wody, a następnie powrócił do kręgu i upił mały łyk. – Jeśli to wypijecie staniecie się pełnoprawnymi członkami Klanu Rekina, a od tego jedynym odwołaniem jest śmierć. - Tylko śmierć kończy służbę. – powiedział pierwszy z wojowników, Wolfgang, wypijając łyk z miski, po czym podał naczynie dalej. Kiedy ostatni z nich wypił wodę, Nowisław wydał gestem rozkaz przygotowania się do bitwy. Wojownicy wstali zatem i zaczęli przywdziewać swe pancerze wspomagane, a następnie przygotowywać broń. Dowódca uzbrojony był w Szpony Energetyczne na lewym przedramieniu oraz miecz w prawej dłoni. Rekiny ustawiły się w szeregu przed totemem, twarzą do rozległej równiny, skąd miał nadejść atak. Powoli słońce zaczęło się wznosić oświetlając odległą sylwetkę olbrzymiego humanoida gdzieś na horyzoncie oraz otaczające go chmury pyłu. Nowisław stał po środku, a po jego prawej stali kolejno: Jean, uzbrojony w wielki młot bojowy, Iwan z mieczem i tarczą, Hans uzbrojony we włócznię o dwóch grotach na obu końcach oraz Adam z wielkim mieczem dwuręcznym. Po lewej natomiast stali: Chan uzbrojony w dwie szable, Ahmed z toporem dwuręcznym, Aleksjej z młotem i tarczą oraz Wolfgang uzbrojony w szpony Energetyczne. - Bracia! – krzyknął Nowisław aktywując systemy bojowe pancerza, gdy tylko pierwsi przeciwnicy zaczęli wlewać się na równinę. – Jesteście teraz Wojownikami Rekina, nie ugniecie się, nie uciekniecie, nie zrobicie nawet jednego kroku w tył! – warknął do wewnętrznego radiowęzła. - To będzie krwawa jatka. – stwierdził Iwan. – Może okażą się godnymi przeciwnikami. - Zaraz się dowiemy. – mruknął cicho Wolfgang. – Już się zbliżają. Tak też było. W zasięgu wzroku znajdowały się już czworonożne stwory przypominające zmutowanych ludzi. - Wyrżnąć ich! – krzyknął Nowisław po czym zaszarżował na nacierających wrogów, a za nim ruszyli pozostali. Dziewięciu wojowników było niczym małe kamyczki pędzące naprzeciw fali tsunami, ale jakoś się tym nie przejmowali specjalnie. Narkotyki bojowe zaczęły działać i wymieszały się z adrenaliną zmieniając ich w żywe tarany. Nowisław wyskoczył, gdy był kilka metrów od przeciwników wspierając się silnikami rakietowymi, po czym wylądował na próbującym chwycić go za nogę potworze miażdżąc mu głowę pancernym butem. Wykorzystał impet i wbił szpony w kolejnego z wrogów i przerzucając go nad sobą wykonał piruet w prawo tnąc poziomo mieczem, przez co zabrał życia kilku bestiom. Jean uderzył w pierwszy szereg wrogów swym potężnym młotem wzmocnionym krasno ludzkimi runami. Cios w potwora spowodował powstanie fali uderzeniowej, która pogruchotała kości i odrzuciła kolejne monstra. Człowiek wzbił się w powietrze na silnikach skokowym i spadł prosto w chmarę wrogów rozrzucając wokół deszcz zmasakrowanych szczątków. Iwan zaatakował ze stoickim spokojem blokując atak tarczą, a następnie masakrując nią twarz agresora. Zrobił wypad do przodu wbijając miecz w paszczę stwora, a następnie nawet nie wyciągając miecza ciął w prawo zabijając atakującego stwora. Jeden z przeciwników spróbował się prześlizgnąć pod blokiem, lecz skończył z kręgosłupem złamanym przez cios tarczą. Seria idealnie wymierzonych cięć i pchnięć powaliła kilkanaście kolejnych bestii. Hans wykorzystał impet i nabił na swą włócznię kilku nacierających wrogów, a następnie uniósł ją nad siebie i z nadludzką siłą pchnął drugim grotem w nacierającą maszkarę przybijając ją do ziemi i zrzucając ciała po drugiej stronie oręża. Następnie kopniakiem z półobrotu złamał kark kolejnemu wrogowi ciskając jego cielskiem w nadciągający tłum. Adam wykonał wielki zamach i gdy bestie wyskoczyły by go dorwać, ten długim ciosem przeciął je. Następnie wymierzył kolejny i jeszcze jeden odbierając następne życia. Gdy wrogowie byli już zbyt blisko, zaczął wykonywać z pozoru chaotyczny młyniec, lecz każdy jego cios śmiertelnie, lub ciężko ranił otaczających go wrogów. Chan uderzył szablą trzymaną w lewej dłoni uśmiercając atakującego i wykorzystał swój ruch aby zadać cios drugą bronią. Następnie wykonał piruet w lewo ścinając głowy kilku wrogów i pchnął drugą szablą w paszczę nacierającego wroga. I tak zaczął swój taniec śmierci. Ahmed uderzył od dołu swym toporem wyrzucając w powietrze nacierającego wroga, a następnie zadał cios z góry druzgocąc ciało następnego. Po tym zrobił zamach i po piruecie, który pociągnął za ostrzem kilku wrogów zaczął wykonywać młyniec z podobnym skutkiem co Adam, lecz w znacznie dzikszym i barbarzyńskim stylu. Aleksjej zaszarżował z tarczą wbijając się w pozycje przeciwników i łamiąc im kości, a gdy zebrało się przed nim dosyć dużo wrogów zadał cios młotem zaklętym tak jak broń Jeana, przez co hałda wrogów zmieniła się w masę przemielonego mięsa. Wolfgang natomiast nawet nie myślał o bezpośrednim wpadaniu we wroga. Zamiast tego zrobił potężny wyskok na głowie pierwszego z wrogów i wbijając go w ziemię poleciał nad hordą w kierunku bestii wyglądające jak demoniczny centaur o tułowiu olbrzymiego człowieka i reszcie ciała gada. Odbił się jeszcze kilka razy i wbił swe szpony w twarz stwora, by następnie rozerwać mu głowę i wypruć flaki jedną sekwencją ruchów. Nowisław nie zamierzał być w żadnym stopniu gorszy, więc wyrwał się w otoczenia i skoczył wpadając jednak na paszczę olbrzymiego pająka. Uderzył więc mieczem z nad ramienia trafiają w srodek głowy stworzenia. Następnie przebiegł po jego upadającym cielsku i gdy był na jego odwłoku wykonał wyskok wspierając się systemami pneumatycznymi w butach, co spowodowało, że wnętrzności potwora wydostały się najmniejszą drogą oporu, czyli przez odbyt. Następnie wylądował w tłumie większych wrogów przypominających demoniczne wersje jakichś małp. Pierwszego wroga przeciął mieczem na wysokości pasa, drugiemu wbił szpony w szczękę, a trzeciemu złamał kręgosłup potężnym kopnięciem. Kilka trupów później wpadł już na dobre w szał bitewny i niczym ucieleśnienie huraganu kładł trupem kolejnych wrogów zadając ciosy, których części nie dało się nawet zauważyć i o sile niemożliwej do osiągnięcia przez zwykłego człowieka. Nawet nie zauważył kiedy stracił miecz, więc na szybko wyrwał róg pobliskiego potwora i uderzając nim niczym maczugą kontynuował rzeź nawet nie myśląc o swych podkomendnych, którzy to radzili sobie równie dobrze. Adam, Ahmed i Jean wykorzystali to, że ich broń i umiejętności zadają śmierć na sporym obszarze i zostali nieco z tyłu, podczas, gdy Iwan i Aleksjej walczyli w parze, plecami do siebie powoli budując samotną wysepkę z trupów, o którą rozbijały się kolejne fale wrogów. Hans tymczasem co chwila pojawiał się i znikał pośród fal przeciwników. Chan z kolei próbował dogonić Wolfganga i Nowisława, którzy to prześcigali się w zabijaniu coraz top większych wrogów nie pozostawiając nic dla niego. Nagle przed Nowisławem otworzyła się ziemi i na powierzchnię wyszła maszkara o gigantycznym, humanoidalnym ciele i głowie o trzech rogach. Stwór próbował schwycić wojownika swymi szczękami, lecz ten potężnym ciosem wyłamał mu dolną szczękę i rozciął policzek szponami, by dostać się na jego głowę i wyrwał mu jednym silnym szarpnięciem środkowy róg, by następnie odwrócić go i wbić w jątrzącą się ranę, wskoczyć nań i kopnąć dosyć mocno, aby schował się w całości w czaszce. Gdy trup upadał, nagle z nikąd nadleciała istota o ciele osy, odnóżach przypominających ludzie ręce i głowie kobiety. Zaczęła coś krzyczeć do Rekina, lecz on miał to w głębokim poważaniu i tylko wyskoczył do niej robiąc zamach szponami. Ta jednak to przewidziała i skontrowała atak żądłem, które połamało ostrza. Następnie chwyciła go swymi odnóżami i ściągnęła mu hełm, po czym zaczęła jakąś patetyczną przemowę, lecz Nowisław zamiast słuchać schwycił potwora za przednie kończyny trzymające mu ręce i wyłamał je jednocześnie przyciągając bestię do siebie i wgryzając się swymi mocarnymi szczękami w szyję przeciwnika i następnie odrywając mu głowę nagłym ruchem. Gdy spadał zauważył, że Armia pozbawiona kontroli zaczyna walczyć sama z sobą. Wyszczerzył kły i spadając wbił w ziemię głowę kilkumetrowego humanoida, a następnie rzucił się na wszystkich innych przeciwników. Wolfagang tymczasem znalazł się między młotem w postaci czegoś na kształt nosorożca, a kowadłem w postaci zmutowanego Minotaura o owadzich odnóżach. Obie bestie zaszarżowały na niego, gdy był zajęty walką z kilkoma pomniejszymi wrogami, więc zdołał tylko odskoczyć, przez co nosorożec wbił swój róg w klatkę piersiową Minotaura zabijając go. Wojownik natomiast wskoczył bestii na plecy i zaczął ciąć po szyi, aż nie pozbawił go głowy. Chan tymczasem z coraz większą furią walczył z olbrzymią ośmiornicą o wężach zamiast macek. Z gracją unikał ciosów samemu zadając niemal idealne cięcia, lecz skóra bestii była zbyt gruba, aby mógł się przebić. Zaszarżował zatem na głowę i wbił obie swe szable w oczy, cze stwór się nie spodziewał i w nagłym przypływie bólu odsłonił delikatne okolice szczęk, które zostały zmasakrowane przez wojownika. To zakończyło walkę. Sama rzeź jednak trwała do wieczora, aż na polu walki nie pozostały tylko wycieńczone „Żarłacze”, które nasyciły swoje pragnienie mordu, przynajmniej na chwilę. Wielkie stosy trupów przysłaniały miejscami niebo, lecz wojownikom to nie przeszkadzało, Mieli za zadanie zatrzymać wroga i to właśnie robili, to, że zmienili równinę w cmentarzysko, to już inna sprawa. Zwyciężyli bitwę, lecz wojna dopiero się zaczęła. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Anihilacja Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures Kategoria:Bitwa